Despues de la Batalla
by Jennifer preciado pozo
Summary: Despues de la battala de bandas las Dazzlings no saben a donde ir, pero para su sorpresa se alojaran en una casa por un tiempo sin tener idea de a quien le pertenese la casa si lo se mal summary pero es que soy nueva en esto
1. Chapter 1

Las tres Chicas Corrían tan lejos de la escuela como era posible. El trió de Chicas no sabían a donde iban, Pero cualquier lugar era mejor que la escuela. Los sonidos de abucheo, la desaprobación, Las miradas de enojo. Había sido demasiado difícil de soportar. Haci que cada vez se alejaban de la escuela.

Corrieron hasta que llegaron a un solitario callejón oscuro. Ahí se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento, agradeciendo de estar fuera de ese lio. La chica de cabello azul se apoyo contra la pared y se deslizo hacia abajo. Mientras que miraba a las otras dos, con una preocupada expresión en su rostro. La líder abrió sus palmas y se quedo mirando los fragmentos de la gema.

Adagio: Tan cerca… Estábamos tan cerca

Aria. Uf, fue tan vergonzoso, esas tontas rain booms, estuvimos tan cerca, si solo Sonata no lo hubiera echado a perder.

Sonata: No fue mi culpa Aria, lo juro.

Aria: Tú eres la peor Sonata Tenias que ser tú.

Sonata: Bueno, ¿Cómo sabes que es mi culpa?

Aria: Porque eres la peor.

Sonata: ¿Cuántas veces vas a llamarme así?

Aria: Cuando dejes de tener un cráneo tan hueco.

Adagio perdió la paciencia y dijo

Adagio: Cállense y dejen de discutir ustedes dos.

Las dos de inmediato se detuvieron a mitad de la pelea y miraron a su líder.

Adagio: Mire, No importa de quien es la culpa aquí, Estamos desamparadas, No tenemos comida, todo el mundo nos odia y no tenemos más poder. Hay más cosas importantes que nos ocupa aquí de quien es la culpa.

Sonata miro hacia abajo

Sonata: Lo siento adagio.

Adagio suspiro

Adagio: Esta bien, Solo tenemos que salir de las calles y encontrar un refugio. Podemos decidir qué hacer en la mañana.

Aria: ¿Y donde exactamente vamos a encontrar un refugio? Adagio: Pues vamos a tener que encontrar una casa abandonada o algo así. Aria: ¿Y DONDE EXACTAMENTE VAMOS A ENCONTRAR UNA CASA ABANDONADA?

Sonata ¿Te refieres a eso? Dijo Sonata señalando una dirección. La otras dos voltearon y efectivamente a lo lejos se veía una casa un poco mal cuidada. Los ojos de Adagio se abrieron de Sorpresa ante el hecho de que la sirena boba fue quien la descubrió.

Aria se enojo ante el hecho de que Sonata la había visto antes que ella.

Aria: Lo que sea, Tal vez ni siquiera debe estar abandonada

Adagio: Eso puede ser así, pero no lo sabremos con seguridad hasta que vayamos allí y comprobarlo por nosotras mismas.

Adagio comenzó a caminar hacia la casa

Adagio. Vengan

Aria gruño y miro a Sonata y esta le saca la lengua antes de seguir a su líder a pesar de que ya se había alejado, Sonata le saco la lengua a Aria y luego corrió detrás de ellas, siguiéndolas a la casa.


	2. Chapter 2

El trió de chicas se paro frente a la madera era vieja y podrida y la puerta principal apenas se colgaba de las bisagras y el techo parecía colapsar en cualquier momento. Pero…era mejor que las calles. Así, las tres entraron en la casa. Miraron a su alrededor y no era tan polvoriento como lo esperaban y no había nada mal. Había una pequeña cocina, sala de estar y comedor. En el salón, Había un pequeño sofá que podrían caber alrededor de dos personas, tres si no conoces nada del espacio personal.

Adagio: Esta bien, ustedes dos. Voy a comprobar el piso de arriba. Ustedes pueden descansar dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Aria se acerco al sofá y se sentó. Sonata comenzó a caminar hacia el sofá también, pero cuando ella estuvo a punto de sentarse, Aria se acostó extendiéndose a sí misma en el sofá, dejando ningún sitio para donde sentarse

Sonata: Hey

Aria: ¿Qué?

Sonata: yo quiero sentarme también

Aria: el piso esta justo ahí.

Sonata: no quiero sentarme en el suelo hazte a un lado

Aria: NO

Sonata: Muévete

Aria:¿ Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Se oyeron unos pasos y miraron hacia la fuente de sonido y era Adagio bajando las escaleras

Adagio: Por Celestia, no puedo dejarlas ni un segundo ¿verdad?

La líder se cruzo de brazos y miro a Aria. Ella resoplo y se sentó en posición vertical sobre el sofá. Lo que permitió a Sonata sentarse. Mientras que la mirada seria de adagio fue reemplazada por una sonrisa sarcástica.

Sonata:¿Qué fue lo que encontraste allá arriba?

Adagio: no mucho la verdad, solo un par de habitaciones y un baño.

Sonata: ¿Un par de habitaciones?

Adagio: si, lo que significa que dos tendrán que compartir.

Una pequeña sonrisa arrogante se extendió por la cara de adagio con diversión al ver la expresión de aria. Aria: ¿Estas bromeando verdad?¡ si tengo que pasar mas tiempo con esta idiota entonces…..

Adagio: entonces tendrán que llevarse bien, ahora vayan arriba y duérmanse ya es muy tarde y tienen que descansar

Aria: Adagio no somos niños.

Aria: como sea.

Aria fue subiendo las escaleras y Sonata la sigue.

Aria entro en unas de las habitaciones y se dejo caer en la cama del agotamiento. Sonata entro y estaba a punto de acostarse hasta que Aria se movió

Aria: No lo creo

Sonata: entonces donde se supone que voy a dormir?

Aria: Como ya eh dicho, allí mismo en el suelo.

Sonata: resoplo con rabia e incredulidad pero ella no tenía ganas de pelear con aria haci que se acostó ella misma en el duro y frio suelo de madera y se acurruco en un intento de mantenerse caliente.

Un par de horas más tarde, Sonata apretó los dientes y se acurrucó más apretada. De repente se oyó un suspiro y sin previo aviso sintió una manta encima de ella. Ella se sorprendió por un segundo pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que paso.

Sonata: Gra… gracias.

Lo único que consiguió fue un gruñido como respuesta asi que sin perder tiempo ella se envolvió en la manta y con una sonrisa dijo

Sonata: Buenas noches Aria.


	3. Chapter 3

La luz del sol brillaba a través se la ventana, echando rayos a la cara de Aria. Ella gimió y abrió los ojos a la luz. Lentamente se incorporó y se estiro, dejando escapar un bostezo se detuvo cuando oyó un ronquido.

Aria: Oh, sí. Ella está aquí.

Aria se había olvidado por completo de Sonata. Aria se sentó en el borde de la cama y ella suspiro. Ella se levanto y se arrodillo junto a Sonata y levantándola, Era más ligera de lo que pensaba, A continuación, paso y la deposito suavemente en la cama, tratando de no despertarla. Aria medio sonrió y se alejo, Ella bajo las escaleras para encontrar que hacer hasta que las demás se despertaran.

Aria se sentó en el sofá, mirando a su alrededor, Ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando oyó un sonido proveniente de su estomago, Luego miro a la cocina.

Este lugar era viejo y abandonado, por lo que no debería haber ningún alimento. Y si lo hubiera, seria podrido y mohoso pero podría haber una posibilidad. Aria se levanto y fue a la cocina

Ella vio una pequeña nevera. La abrió y se quedo sin aliento. Adentro de la nevera Había huevos, leche, carne de almuerzo y más.

Y todo parecía fresco.

Aria: se suponía que este lugar debe ser abandonado¡

Aria cerró la nevera y rápidamente corrió las escaleras arriba. Ella corrió a la habitación de adagio.

Aria: Adagio DESPIERTA

Aria grito mientras la movía de un lado a otro para despertarla

Aria: Adagio despierta¡

Adagio: Ugh… Aria es mejor que tengas una muy buena razón para…

Aria: Adagio HAY COMIDA EN LA NEVERA

Adagio: ¿Y?

Aria: ADAGIO SI HAY COMIDA EN LA NEVERA ENTONSES SIGNIFICA QUE ESTE LUGAR ESTA SIENDO UTILIZADO

Adagio: Espera, la comida estaba fresca?

Aria: SI ¡

Adagio: ¿Donde está sonata? ¡ Aria: No te preocupes ella está durmiendo en nuestra habitación. Adagio suspiro aliviada

Adagio. Entonces vamos a salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Aria asintió con la cabeza y salieron de la habitación hasta que aria se detuvo.

Aria: Espera, si alguien viviera aquí, ¿Dónde estaba anoche?

Adagio: no lo sé pero más vale prevenir que lamentar ve a buscar a sonata y reúnanse conmigo en la planta baja.

Aria asintió y se fue a su habitación. Adagio bajo las escaleras y espero en la sala.

Oyó un leve sonido pero se encogió de hombros creyendo que serian Aria y Sonata. Pero cada vez se escuchaba más cerca como si estuviera en esta planta. Luego volteo donde provenía el ruido y se tenso al ver la puerta principal abriéndose. Sus ojos se estrecharon de ira al ver una chica de pelo rojo y amarillo de pie en la puerta con una expresión de asombro en su rostro.


	4. Pobre Sunset Shimmer :C

Adagio dejo escapar un gruñido cuando vio nada menos que Sunset Shimmer congelada en la puerta.

``Es usted´´ dijo en un tono sorprendido y asustado. Luego miro mas allá de Adagio y su expresión se hiso más temible. Adagio volteo la cabeza para ver a Aria y Sonata en las escaleras. Sonata se veía preocupada pero Aria mostro mas ira como de costumbre.

Adagio: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?¡

Sunset trago saliva

Sunset: Bueno yo… Yo vivo aquí

Adagio parpadeo sorprendida.

Adagio: ¿En serio?

Sunset asintió lentamente. Aria y Sonata se unieron a Adagio y se pusieron a ambos lados de ella. De repente un pensamiento vino a la mente de Adagio y una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió en su rostro.

Adagio: Bueno, es un alivio, me siento mucho mejor ahora sabiendo que usted es la que vive aquí.

Adagio chasqueo sus dedos

Adagio: Aria, Sonata ATRAPENLA

Sunset shimmer dejo escapar un grito ahogado cuando sin ningún aviso, Aria se lanzo hacia ella. Sonata no se movió sin embargo Sunset trato de correr pero Aria la agarro por detrás.

``AYUDA´´

Grito Sunset, lo que provoco que Aria pusiera una mano sobre su boca.

Eso solo duro unos segundos antes de que Aria se apartara con asco.

Aria: Ella me lamio

Dijo Aria frenéticamente limpiándose la mano en su ropa.

Sonata: CUIDADO

Sonata grito y antes de que Aria reaccionara. Sunset la agarra de los hombros y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago. Con un gemido Aria cayó al suelo, Agarrándose el estomago. Sunset ya estaba corriendo a la salida hasta que

Adagio: Oh no, no, eso si que no Y sunset estaba a punto de salir hasta que Adagio la agarro y con un poco de esfuerzo la tenia. Adagio la arrastro de vuelta a la casa y la llevó adentro.

Adagio: Sonata, Consigue una cuerda o algo asi.

La chica de pelo azul asintió y subió las escaleras y un par de minutos mas tarde, Ella volvió a bajar con una cuerda larga y gruesa.

Sonata: ¿Esto sirve?

Adagio: ¿Es una cuerda?

Sonata: Umm…Si?

Adagio: Entonces si me sirve, genio.

Después de que Sunset fue atada, las tres sirenas se reunieron a su alrededor.

Adagio: ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer contigo?

Sunset: Mis amigas van a venir por mí, ellas te golpearan como antes.

Adagio: ¿Ah sí? Y tus amigas saben que vives en un lugar como este?

Sunset dudo antes de responder

Adagio: Oh por supuesto que NO ¿Qué clase de amigas son las que dejan a su amiga vivir en un lugar como este? ¿Por qué no intentas responder mi pregunta de nuevo?

Sunset dejo escapar un suspiro ante su derrota.

Sunset: No..No lo saben.

Adagio: Entonces supongo que no saben donde se encuentra, lo que significa que no van a venir por ti.

Adagio se rio

La Chica atada permaneció en silencio, con la cabeza gacha y el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos.

Adagio: Eso es lo que pensaba, Aria llévala a la sala de almacenamiento.

Aria:¿Sala de almacenamiento?

Adagio asintió y señalo una puerta que las otras dos no habían visto sonrisa sadica apareció en la cara de Aria blaze. ``Oh ho, hovoy a disfrutar mucho esto. Sunset trago saliva mientras que Aria se acerco a ella, la cogió en brazos y la echo encima de so hombro. La pobre Chica trato de luchar pero fue inútil. Aria se acerco a la puerta del sótano y luego procedió a tirar a la chica en el. Aria sonrió al oír el sonido del cuerpo de sunset caer al piso con dureza y luego cerro la puerta, volviéndose a reunir con Adagio y Sonata en la sala.


	5. Aria viene a Salvar el Dia

Sunset Shimmer no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sentada, inmóvil, en el cuarto oscuro. Ella tenía miedo, frio, hambre, pero sobretodo, estaba enojada. ¿Qué derecho tenían ellas De hacer esto? ¡Trato de zafarse de la cuerda de nuevo pero estaba demasiado apretada. Suspiró en su derrota y volvió a estar sentada en silencio solitario.

Es decir, hasta que…..

La cabeza de Sunset Shimmer se disparo cuando oyó una puerta abriéndose. Ella jadeo cuando la luz se expandió por todo el cuarto. Estaba a punto de maldecir a la mierda del intruso si era esa maldita de cabello purpura. Pero… después de que la puerta se abrió por completo. Una chica de pelo azul entro a la habitación pequeña. No era la que ella esperaba. La niña se acerco a Sunset sosteniendo una gran manta en sus manos.

Sonata: ho….hola. Dijo tímidamente.

Sunset: ¿Qué deseas? Dijo con un tono duro.

Sonata: Bu... bueno, yo estaba pensando de que debe tener frio, así que…``Ella levanto la manta´´

Sunset: espera.. Estas…. Siendo amable conmigo?

Sonata asintió

Sunset: ¿Por qué?

Sonata: Porque yo no soy como ellas, Yo nada mas hago lo que ellas dicen, Yo no quiero hacerte daño y me gustaría que las demás tampoco.

Sunset: sabes Sonata, no eres tan mala

Sonata: enserio?, me gustaría que Adagio y Aria pensaran lo mismo.

Sunset: no te preocupes apuesto de que eres una gran persona a su lado.

Y antes de que Sunset pudiera reaccionar, Sonata se arrojo a ella en un fuerte abrazo.

Sonata: Gracias Atardecer Shimmer.

Dijo soltando a Sunset

Sonata: Bueno aquí tienes.

Dijo entregándole la manta. Sunset frunció el seño e hiso un gesto alrededor de la cuerda.

Sonata. Oh , es cierto, perdón.

Dijo sonata teniendo la manta y envolviéndola alrededor de Sunset.

Sonata: Ojala pudiera desatarte pero, las demás se enojarían mucho si hiciera eso.

Sunset: Esta bien no me pueden mantener aquí para siempre.

Sonata: ¿Estás segura?

Sunset: si, yo no quiero que te metas en problemas.

Sonata: está bien. Voy a tratar de colarme de nuevo aquí mañana.

Dijo emocionada, empezando a salir.

Sonata: Adiós Atardecer Shimmer.

Sunset: Adiós.

Y con eso, Sunset volvió a quedarse sola en la oscura habitación.

Sonata salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora solo tenia que colarse de nuevo y…

Adagio: Entonces, ¿Te divertiste con nuestra pequeña prisionera?

Sonata se congelo al escuchar esa voz. Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a Adagio recargada en la pared.

Sonata: A….Adagio, puedo explicártelo.

Adagio: No quiero excusas Sonata.

Y empezó a caminar hasta la temblorosa chica

Adagio: ¿Que le dijiste? ¿Nuestros secretos? ¿Nuestros planes?

Sonata: No, solo fui hablar con ella.

Adagio: Oh, es así?

Adagio luego hizo lo increíble. Le dio a Sonata una fuerte cachetada. Sonata se quedo sin aliento y retrocedió unos pasos. Poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

Adagio: Que estabas tratando de a ser? Ser amiga de ella?¡

Sonata empezó a llorar

Adagio: nadie podría ser tu amigo¡ tú solo eres peso muerto¡

Dijo Adagio alzando la mano a punto de golpearla de nuevo. Sonata se estremeció y cerro lo ojos. Esperó un par de segundos y … no paso nada. Se atrevió a mirar y se quedo sin aliento cuando vio a nada más y nada menos que Aria agarrando la mano de Adagio impidiendo el golpe.

Aire: No la toques

Dijo Aria enojada. Empujando a Adagio hacia la pared. Aria la sostuvo con fuerza contra la pared. Adagio se apretó contra la pared sometiéndose contra la sirena de cabello purpura. Con un resoplido, Aria se aparto de la líder acobardada y miro a Sonata. Ella suspiro y una mirada reemplazo su ira.

Aria: Vámonos a la cama Sonata. Sonata asintió temblorosa y siguió a Aria hasta su habitación.

Adagio se deslizó por la pared, Dándose cuenta de lo que hiso. Se Sento en el suelo y abrazo sus rodillas.

Adagio: Lo siento mucho.


End file.
